


Danganronpa: Infinity War

by LunaVA



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Infinity Gauntlet, Killing Game Fic, No Chiaki, OC Mascot, Tsumugi has the Infinity Gauntlet, heavy spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVA/pseuds/LunaVA
Summary: Tsumugi Shirogane has completed the Infinity Gauntlet and has summoned several Danganronpa characters into a world she created, at various points in their journeys. How much hope will it take for them to summon their friends back?V3 starts at the end of the prologue. DR1 starts right before Junko erases everyone’s memories. DR2 starts right after Hope Arc, except Ryouta and Chiaki. DR1’s character characterization assumes everything that happened during the killing game reflects upon the friendship of the characters before their memories are erased.





	1. Prologue

It all started when those words were spoken. The words that sent everyone spiralling downward into what seemed like the ultimate despair.

“They once said Infinity War was the most ambitious crossover event in history. We told them otherwise.” Someone shouted inside the gym. 

Tsumugi Shirogane was standing atop the podium. Nobody understood any part of what she was talking about, or even why she was talking about it in the first place. But we were all frightened. Not because of some weird reference she made, but because of the thing on her fist. A golden glove fitted with 6 different stones of different colors. 

“Everyone already wants a killing game story with all the past Danganronpa characters, but let’s make this more interesting. As the first motive of the ultimate killing game, I’m going to wipe out half of all of you!” Tsumugi shouted menacingly.

Everyone was far more frightened and confused than before, even Kaito, who seemed fearless. But then, the snap came. That’s when everything took a turn for the worst.

**Shuichi Saihara’s Perspective**

I quickly looked around, stunned at everything that was happening. People were disappearing, and I heard them all cry out for help.

“Himiko!” Tenko called out from behind.

I turned around, noticing that Himiko was turning into dust particles.

“You have to use your magic to save yourself! Come on, Himiko!” 

“Nyeh... I never got the chance to restore my MP...” Himiko lazily spoke, before disappearing into the air.

“Himiko...” Tenko cried, throwing herself onto the ground in sadness.

Another voice screamed from the crowd.

“Huh? Why Gonta turning to dust? Gonta can’t become gentlemen if Gonta turn into dust Gonta!” Gonta cried out, scared beyond belief, before fully disappearing into the air.

Suddenly, several voices started crying out at once. I tried to comprehend them all, to the best of my abilities.

“It seems like Atua has told Tsumugi that it is my time... So here’s my final Bye-onara...” shouted a voice that sounded a lot like Angie.

“Does anyone have a final request?” Kirumi spoke, calmly but loudly.

“Can you stay? I should be the one to disappear.” A deep voice that sounded like Ryoma spoke, directed towards Kirumi.

“I will try my best to honor that request, although it seems as if it will be the one request I cannot fulfill...” Kirumi spoke firmly, disappearing into the air with everyone else.

“Hey, Don’t make the robot disappear! That’s robophobic!” Kiibo shouted, sprinting directly towards Tsumugi, while turning into dust.

Just before he jumped up, the last of his robotic body disappeared into the wind.

“Hey, Maki. Never forget the day you met Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Even if it seems impossible, I know for sure you can stop Tsumugi!” Kaito shouted, his arm dissolving into the air.

“Kaito...” Maki started, only showing a single tear down her face, “You idiot...” 

“I believe in you, Maki. I know you can stop Tsumugi!”  
  
“Why are you telling me this? I don’t know you that well. Do you want to die?”

“It seems that’s already taking place.” 

Kaito gave his signature smile, right before disappearing into the air.

Once everything was said and done, I looked right over to Kaede, who was standing next to me the entire time, and I didn’t realize it due to the sheer shock of what was going on.

“Shuichi, I know this seems like a bad moment, but Kaito’s right...” She spoke, looking directly into my eyes, her body disappearing right in front of me.

“Kaede, you can’t... you already helped us so much...” I shouted, tearing up.

“It’s okay... I know you can bring us back... I trust you...” 

Before I realized what was coming over me, I felt Kaede hug me tight. Crying, I hugged her back, as tight as I could possibly hold onto her.

“Kaede, I won’t let Tsumugi take you...” I spoke, crying haphazardly.

“Tell... everyone... I’m sorry...” 

Before I knew it, she was gone. I was holding onto nothing. Then, there was another snap, and before I knew it, I was inside a different gym.

**Hajime Hinata’s Perspective**

Boats. The only clarification anyone would need. That’s where we all were, just a bunch of friends on a boat after we destroyed the world and screwed pretty much everything up. We were living as fugitives. At least, that’s what we thought was going to happen. However, what actually happened was much, much worse. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Mahiru shouted as if she was confused about something that was happening to her specifically.

I turned around and walked back toward the main deck, only to see Mahiru’s arm starting to slowly turn to dust.

“Mahiru? Which one of these pig shits is doing this to you?” Hiyoko yelled, terrified at the sight of Mahiru’s arm.

“I-I don’t get what’s happening... Guys, try to help me out here, Geez...” Mahiru replied, this time asking for help in a frightened manner.    


But this wasn’t only happening to Mahiru. It was happening to several of us, our classmates.

“Gundham, do something!” Sonia yelled, her arm also turning to dust, “Use your evil magic to stop this!”

“The Gods who gave these powers unto me have spoken, for the Tanaka Empire has begun to crumble... but for now, I shall leave my Four Dark Devas of Destruction to avenge the dust I shall once more become, for my name is Gundham Tanaka, and I shall bring Hell back to its knees!” Gundham yelled out, before fully disappearing into the wind as dust.

“Gundham, no! I cannot be a princess if I fade like this...” Sonia spoke before also fading into the wind as dust.

“Princess Sonia? No, Nooo!” Kazuichi yelled, smacking the floor of the main deck, falling to his hands and knees.

“Sonia and Gundham disappeared too? Geez... I just hope... I can come back and take more pictures...” Mahiru cried, letting loose a few tears before disappearing alongside Gundham and Sonia. 

“Mahiru? Mahiru??” Hiyoko cried, jumping up and trying to catch bits and pieces of Mahiru’s dust body left behind, but to no avail. 

“Young Master?” Peko suddenly called out.

“Stop calling me that! I... I at least want to hear you say my real name before I die...” Fuyuhiko started, his arm turning to dust.

“I swore to protect you, young master. I am but a tool to your survival...”

“Don’t you get it, Peko? I’m... I’m dying... and I don’t want the final words I hear from you being talk about being a tool...”

“... Fuyuhiko...” 

With her last breath, Fuyuhiko fully disappeared into the wind.

“Hey! Nekomaru! What’s going on? Why is my arm being all weird?” Akane called out from another corner of the ship.

“Akane, you gotta be STRONGER! Believe that you’ll be brought back to us! I’ll believe you can, or my name isn’t NEKOMARU NIDAI!” Nekomaru yelled with the passion of a thousand fighting men, the electricity seemingly stemming from his eyes dimming.

“Right, I just... I just gotta believe, is that it? Then sure, I’ll believe!” Akane yelled, letting loose a single tear right before fully disappearing into the wind.

“Hey guys, Ibuki feels kinda funny. There’s some kinda tingling sensation in my arm-y areas, and I don’t know how to respond!” Ibuki yelled, in a frightening, yet joyful type of scream as her arm disappears into the wind.

“Jessica Simpson!” Teruteru screamed, seemingly in response to all the pain and anguish going on around him.

“Uhhhmm... I-I’m sorry to be a bother, but... I think there’s something wrong with my arm as well...” Mikan spoke softly, but in a terrified voice.

“It’s happening to Mikan as well? If it happens to the Ultimate Nurse, then... Aaaahh!!! Noooo! Ibuki doesn’t want to die yet! There are still many things Ibuki wants to do...” Ibuki yelled, fully dissipating into the wind.

“I-I’m sorry! There’s... not much I can do to help, but I b-b-believe in you all!” Mikan shouted, terrified and shy, before following in Ibuki’s footsteps and becoming dust in the wind.

“I... I wonder why people still believe in trash like me...” Nagito started, confused. 

No one else seemed to disappear. But the loss of Mahiru, Sonia, Gundham, Ibuki, Mikan, and Akane did a number on our spirits. That is, for a split second. Before we all made our way off a boat and landed in an unfamiliar gym.

**Makoto Naegi’s Perspective**

The world outside was filled with poisonous gases, so as it turned out, we couldn't graduate. But to preserve humanity, we boarded up Hope's Peak. Tragedy looking over us, a seemingly hopeless future fell over our heads. But we kept pushing onwards. The tragedy must end someday, right?

“Alright, everyone! Class meeting in the nurse's office!” Junko yelled. 

We weren't exactly sure what to expect from her, the Ultimate Fashionista, but what we were sure of, was that we knew we had to discuss it. The world outside. But, it was strange. We knew for sure that Junko had called us to the nurse's office, but the moment we got there...

She was gone. All that was left were two piles of dust. Mukuro, her sister, was also nowhere to be seen.

**Kyoko Kirigiri's Perspective**

Something was off. It wasn't the dust piles on the floor, it was something different. I turned to look at everyone. But instead of feeling safe within the walls we locked ourselves in, I felt a sense of overwhelming dread. Suddenly, there was a scream.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”

The scream had sounded like it came from Hagakure, the resident Psychic.

“Hey! Does anyone have the money for an extra arm?” He yelled over everyone. 

We all turned to look at him, and that sense of dread became fulfilled. Hagakure was evaporating into thin air. But as things turned out, he wasn't the only one. 

“Bro, are you okay!?” Mondo yelled, looking all over for Ishimaru. 

But instead of finding him, Mondo found a pile of dust with a “Moral Committee” band on the floor. 

“Bro? What the fuck is this shit!?” He screamed, slamming his fist on the floor.

More piles of dust appeared. One with Hifumi's glasses, and one right below Sakura.

“Tsk. Even with my strength, I couldn't save Hina.” Sakura struggled to speak, knees on the floor.

“M-m-master?” A stuttering voice came from the other side of the room.

Byakuya's voice rose like a phoenix from the ashes, his high-and-mighty tone noticeable through all the suffering.

“Ignorant worm, even as I stand here dying, you seem to be a pain in my side until the very end. Maybe death was the release I needed.” Byakuya spoke, disappearing into the wind.

After that, I felt a tug on my jacket.

“Kyoko,” spoke a voice I knew was Makoto, “I-I don't know what's happening...”

Makoto, like the others, was evaporating and turning into dust.

“Makoto? Are you-” I said, but immediately became cut off.

“I don't know the cause of this, but please, you need to have the hope to rescue us from this situation. I believe that with everyone's help, we can-”

And with that, he disappeared. Makoto, the ultimate lucky student, gone. Like a snap of the wrist. But that just made everything more and more uncertain. What was he trying to say? But before I could ask anything, right before our eyes, we appeared in a gym that was definitely unlike Hopes Peak.

**Monokuma's Perspective**

“Father, what's going on? What's that shiny gauntlet Tsumugi's wearing?” Monotaro asked, curious.

“That, my precious cub, is just a thing Tsumugi took from Team Danganronpa. It allows us to do something never-before-seen on television!” I said, tickling the cheeks of Monotaro. 

Tsumugi gave her speech and snapped her fingers. What a beautiful sight. It was almost like watching the blood roll down the side of the Towa Building again. Enjoyable to the very last second. To each person, they mean something to each other, then suddenly get ripped away. It's nothing like anything that's ever been done before. 

Then, as if glorifying the same action, Tsumugi snapped her fingers a second time, and I disappeared. Suddenly, I was sitting behind a lecture, with my 5 adorable monokubs nowhere to be seen, but instead, a cat. I hate cats. Cats are stupid. I want to maul it to pieces. It's a bears instinct, after all. The cat didn't talk, but I had heard a lot of other voices. 

“Where are we? Where's Himiko?”

“Who the hell are you people?”

“EVERYONE Calm down! Where's your sense of ADVENTURE?”

“W-w-why is Byakuya still h-h-here?”

“Who's Byakuya?”

“That would be me.”

“H-hey! You're not master!”

“Young Master Fuyuhiko?”

“Hey, we should start this shindig soon. They're getting rrreeeeaaaal crazy.”

“What the hell are all you hapless virgins staring at, huh?”

“Well, this just became very interesting.”

“Hey! I know you! You're that superstar actress, right?”

“Huh? You know who I am?”

“Nope! That's a lie.”

“Hey, buddy, Chum, I'm talking to you.”

I looked over to see that mangy cat talking to me.

“The names Nekibou. I was invented by that one guy after Kiibo failed to entice our audience. Now, you wanna get this show on the road or not?” The cat spoke, like a salesman.

“Hey! I'm the mascot of Danganronpa, I don't need a partner!” I yelled quietly.

“Eh, suit yourself.” The cat said, pouncing atop the lectern like a cat normally would, “Hey guys! My name is Nekibou, and this is a weird gymnasium. Now, you might be asking yourself 'ey, Nekibou, where is this place exactly?’ and I can answer that. Youse guys are in a brand-spankin' new theme park I like to call Nekibouland. It ain't like the school Y'all are used too. There's a hotel outside them twin doors, and then the real fun will begin, eh? Because this ain't no ordinary theme park. This theme park has a special value. All the rides are based on your dusted friends. And now... You're gonna use them to murder each other.”

**End of Prologue**


	2. The Bear, The Cat and the Theme Park

“W-what? Murder?” I whispered, confused.

Murder? I wasn’t even sure where to begin. Half the people in this room, I didn’t know who they were. Which sort of sucks, because I barely knew the other 6 people I was here with.

“A hotel? In a theme park? Don’t you mean a resort?” A tall girl in a purple jacket asked the cat, also confused.

“Yeah, girly. But that ain’t what’s important here, this here killing game, this was entirely orchestrated by the mastamind, see? Ain’t that a real kick in the bucket?” The cat, currently known only as Nekibou, replied to the girls query.

Suddenly, a face familiar to most of us jumped out from behind the other lectern.

“Hey! I can’t let this cat guy steal all my thunder! I’m Monokuma, I should be running this whole scenario! I’m the face of Danganronpa! Me!” Monokuma yelled.

I wasn’t sure if the purple jacketed girl knew, but some of the others seemed to clearly know who - and what - Monokuma was. For myself, I had only just met him. Most of us did. But then half of them got erased, and the rest of us were sent here.

“Wait, Monokuma? What are you doing here? I thought you were a computer virus!” One of the guys with a whitish shirt and a spike of hair on his head asked.

“Computer Virus? Oh, you must be from one of the other universes.”

“Oh? Other Universes?” Korekiyo, someone who I had met before, spoke up, curious.

“Yeah, yeah. Y’all were pulled here from 3 different universes to partake in a massive killing game. Youse guys don’t know me because I was created for this universe here, but this bear thing here? He was created for the universe that the kid in the detective cosplay there came from.” The cat replied, pointing directly at me.

“D-detective cosplay? I’m just an apprentice.” I tried speaking up, only to be immediately shut down.

“No one asked you, Conan,” The cat yelled at me, before continuing on with his speech, “Now, youse guys gots about 2 hours before this gym disappears from this reality, you get me? Introduce yaselves, go to the hotel, sleep, and we gone give ya some motives in the morning. Even though to some of you, it’s pretty clear already what them motives is.”

The cat danced offstage and vanished. Not a single word was spoken after that. I turned back to the other lectern, but it seemed as though Monokuma had also vanished without a word. Which was a bit strange, given the situation, but I didn’t have time to ask anything else.

“Two hours? What the fuck are we supposed to do for two hours?” One of the new guys in a biker outfit yelled.

No one else was sure what was even going on. None of us had any clue.

“Hey, if we’re trapped here, we should at least introduce ourselves to everyone we don’t know. I’m Hajime Hinata. I’ve become the Ultimate Hope. At least, in a simulation.” The boy in the whitish shirt started off.

“Hajime Hinata? Weren’t you in the reserve course?” The girl in the purple jacket asked.

“Yes, but that was probably a different timeline than you. Where I’m from, there was a tragedy that destroyed the entire world, caused by a high schooler named Junko Enoshima.” Hajime continued.

“Yes, Junko Enoshima. She was our classmate. However, she called us all into the nurses office right before she disappeared.” The girl replied.

“Wait, she disappeared?” I quickly inserted.

“Yes, as well as 7 other of our remaining classmates. Turned into dust.”

“No way... just like young master...” The swordswoman spoke, kneeling on the floor of the gymnasium.

“Just like Kaede... so this dust thing, it didn't just happen to us?” I quickly replied.

“Indeed. But if Junko Enoshima disappeared from your timeline, then the killing game of the 78th class wouldn't have happened, and most of my classmates wouldn't be who they became. Is there a reason for this?” Hajime spoke quickly.

“Hmm. That must be something we need to figure out at a later date. Now, moving on to introductions, my name is Kyoko Kirigiri.” The girl in the purple jacket revealed finally.

“Shuichi Saihara,” I said, revealing my own name, “but there's too many confusing things here that just don't add up. I would like to join the two of you for the time being.”

“Do... either of you have an ultimate talent, at least? I've told you mine.” Hajime asked curiously.

“Ultimate Detective.” Both myself and Kyoko said simultaneously.

After that, we just stared at each other for a few seconds before finally saying simultaneously “Wait, you're a detective?”

Kyoko spoke first.

“Well, yes. Kirigiri is a well known detective firm where I'm from.”

“Ah, well, I'm more of an apprentice, so I shouldn't really be called an Ultimate.” I responded.

“Now, before we make any other statements, we aren't including any of the others in this conversation.” Hajime interjected, which started the long roll-call of everyone who we hadn't quite known yet.

“Ah, I’m sorry, but please, allow me to start. My name is Rantaro Amami, and I don’t quite remember what my talent was, but I hope we can all get to know each other better in this rather disturbing situation.” Rantaro said, peering into the current conversation.

“Disturbing situation, you say? Why, I don’t agree with that,” Korekiyo started, “I’m sure there will be beauty in how the others from different timelines react to it. Ah, but excuse me, I really should introduce myself. My name is Korekiyo Shinguuji, and I am the Ultimate Anthropologist, although my area of fascination is slightly more in line with folklore rather than Anthropology itself.”

“Ewwwww, why are the boys talking so much? Us girls should get a turn... My name is Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master, and I’ll be living through the spirit of Himiko from now on!” Tenko yelled, as if in reaction to Rantaro and Korekiyo’s introduction.

“Himiko’s spirit? Well, while I am all for the idea of having a spirit live inside you, we barely really knew her. Are you sure you’re thinking through what you’re saying?” Korekiyo responded immediately.

“Of course, a boy would question such things, but no one should ever question a woman’s friendship!”

“Women's friendship? Ha! What bullshit. A woman’s truest friend is her vibrator, you leg day skipping whore!” Miu laughed, not even realizing that everyone was introducing themselves.

“Hey, big-breasted pigshit, did someone shovel used napkins into your mouth because all I hear is trash.” One of the tall girls with banana hair behind hajime yelled in response to Miu.

“H-Hey! You can’t say that! It was just a joke. A-anyway, I’m Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor, and the greatest girl genius this side of the earth!”

“Hiyoko, why can’t you be on your best behavior here?” Hajime asked the banana-haired girl.

“Geez, Hajime. With Mikan and Mahiru gone, I have no one to vent too. I’m sure that a pea-brained imbecile like you can understand that,” The girl I can only assume is Hiyoko replied, “Anyway, I’m Hiyoko Saionji, the ultimate traditional dancer, I guess.”

“I like this girl! She sounds like a lot of fun!” Kokichi said with childish glee.

“Wait, really? Why is a checkerboard-clad moron like you saying something like that?” Hiyoko responded menacingly.

“Aww, and now I don’t like you. Anyway, my name is Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Or maybe that’s a lie.”

“Hajime, he sort of sounds like Young Master Fuyuhiko.” A girl with a sword bag spoke directly to Hajime.

“I can kind of hear it too.” Hajime responded.

“Anyway, my name is Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman. But without Fuyuhiko, my life is... guideless.”

“A swordswoman and an Aikido Master? Heh, maybe with Hina gone, my training won’t lose it’s impact.” A large muscled girl... monster... person spoke.

“Did somebody say TRAINING? I’ll TRAIN ANY of you, or my name isn’t NEKOMARU NIDAI! THE ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGEEEEEEEER!” A large muscular guy, apparently named Nekomaru, shouted.

“Heh, I may just take you up on that. Sakura Ogami, Ultimate Martial Artist.” The person I can only describe as an Ogre named Sakura said.

“Hey Hajime? Isn’t that Sayaka Maizono, the world-famous idol?” A man with very sharp teeth spoke directly into Hajime’s ear.

“So I don’t have to introduce myself? Wow, that’s awesome! But yes, I am Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Idol!”

“Woah! Nice! I can’t do a whole lot until we get Miss Sonia back, but you could totally hit that!”

“Hey asshole, hitting women for no reason isn’t fucking cool. If you try anything stupid, you’ll have the entire Crazy Diamond gang on your ass. Lead by me, Mondo Oowada, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. And I’ll fuck you up.” The menacing guy with a pompadour yelled at the sharp-toothed guy.

“H-hey! I wouldn’t hit anyone! That wasn’t what I meant! I’m just a normal engineer, Kazuichi Soda, that’s all.” The sharp-toothed guy replied back.

“Hell yeah, I get what you mean. You’re talking about sex, right? Names Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Baseball star, but my main goal is to become a rock star.” One of the guys behind Kyoko with flaming hair laughed.

After awhile, everyone else had introduced themselves in some way. Everyone I was with, everyone Hajime was with (which was a very fascinating set of characters), and everyone that was with Kyoko. Everyone also had very peculiar problems. One of the girls that Kyoko was with, Chihiro, was a programmer but something seemed off with her. The chef with Hajime, Teruteru, was mostly minding his own business, whispering to himself. Ryoma, the tennis pro, kept mostly to himself too, kicking himself for Kirumi’s disappearance.

“So, now that that’s done, what did Nekibou say about a hotel?” I spoke, after everyone else was finished with their introductions.

“He did say this place was located at a theme park, right? Nekibou Land?” Hajime replied.

“I did take a quick look outside to confirm it, but yeah, it definitely looks like a theme park. The hotel and the entrance are quite close to one another as well.” Rantaro jumped in.  
  
“If this theme park was indeed created for this world as the cat stated, then perhaps the rooms for each person will also have been created for each individual?” Kyoko questioned.

“The only way to find out is to explore the rooms. We can find a rendezvous point later, if need be.” I replied.

“Hey, this is a theme park, right? Shouldn’t there be food court somewhere? We could meet up there.” Kazuichi chimed in.

“If you think for one second I’m going to step foot in a food court instead of creating my own dishes, you have another thing coming.” Teruteru started shouting angrily.

“Ah, a food court. That would be an interesting location. Now then, shall we attempt to locate our rooms?” Korekiyo spoke, leaving the gymnasium we were still in.

Korekiyo had a point, so most of us decided to head over to the hotel to check it out. Kyoko wanted to stay behind and investigate the gym a bit more, so we allowed her to stay behind.

The hotel had 3 floors, with about 7 to 8 rooms on each one, marked with the names of everyone at the theme park itself. From the outside, the hotel looked taller, but if we tried to go to the fourth floor, the elevator would stop in its tracks and throw us back down to the lobby.

“This might be a better place to meet up with everyone.” I told Hajime, who was standing next to me.

“Yeah, I agree. But we should turn in for the time being. Seems that our rooms are personally fit for our talents. Well, other than me, because I’m mostly just a normal student,” he replied, heading back to the elevator, “Ah, but we should try to console the people we came here with too. I’m sure a lot of people from my team are having issues of their own, considering that the dusting happened with all of us.”

“Yeah, I agree. I’ll see what I can do.” I said, watching the elevator close.

I stayed in the lobby for awhile, trying to figure out what was happening. There was a security camera and monitor on one side of the room, with couches and tables and stuff like that on the floor. The tables had a bunch of weird magazines, most of them with a pink-haired girl on the cover. There was an empty hallway up ahead that lead to a rather large dining room, and a curved counter that showed different types of brochures for Nekibouland. A menu could be seen as well. All in all, it looked like a rather normal hotel lobby. Understanding the layout of the area, I took the elevator and looked for my room.

After taking the time to look around the first and second floors, I finally found my room on the third floor. Entering it, I noticed it looked almost exactly like my dorm room from the Ultimate Academy I originally found myself placed at, which was weird. The closet had the same contents, lots of variations of my outfit, and a TV. Alongside that TV was the same menu I had found in the lobby, and a telephone besides it. Out of curiosity, I decided to call the number listed on the menu. After a couple rings, I heard the sound of someone picking up.

“Hello, honored guest of nekibouland, it is I, the Great Nekibou! Now, whaddaya want? I got a hefty gig planned involvin the park itself so I ain’t got time for jokes.” Nekibou spoke through the line.

“Are you supposed to be in charge of food service?” I asked.

“Yeah. I gots the best grub straight from the Hanamura diner, with that chef fella the mastermind invited to this gig. His mom may have been dead and cannibalized but hey, who’s complainin’? Now, do ya want human meat, normal meat, or some weakling food like a radish?”

I thought about why on earth Nekibou would serve human meat, but that didn’t matter.

“Did you just say mastermind? Do you mean Tsumugi did all this?”

“Damn, man, you figured it all out, yo! But that don’t matter none. Tsumugi ain’t revealin’ herself until youse guys are down to at least 7 peeps. Then she might revert everythin and... oops, can’t spoil them motives quite yet. Not that youse don’t already know. But hey, gigs a gig. Now, if you ain’t orderin, then hang up the phone.”

I gave up trying to ask questions and tested Nekibou’s word, ordering fries. Within seconds Nekibou popped into my room, dropped off a large bowl of fries, and left. The fries were incredibly hot. I ate a few of them and jumped into my bed, unable to sleep.

Tomorrow was the first day of investigation, and a first day of potential murder. I didn’t want to know what would happen next.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
